Superman
The superpowered superhero known throughout the known galaxy and beyond as Superman is widely regarded as among the greatest heroes the Earth has ever known. In the DC continuity, Superman was born as Kal-El on the Planet Krypton some 27 light years away from Earth in the Corvus constellation. He is the son of esteemed scientist and Science Councilor Jor-El and his wife Lara Lor-Van of the Kryptonian Military Academy. Biography Birth Unlike most Kryptonian children, whe are conceived via artificial gestation in birthing matrices known as Genesis Chambers, Kal-El was conceived and born naturally. Kal-El is the last son of a small lineage sired by Jor-El in his younger, more promiscuous and irresponsible days; as such, Kal-El is the Last Son of Jor-El. In the Kryptonian Registry of Citizens where all members of Kryptonian society were recorded both for posterity as well as legality, Kal-El was officially recognized as Kal, Son of El. Like all offspring, Kal-El inherited the strengths and weaknesses of his parents; both his father's genius and adventurous spirit as well as his mother's tenacity in battle and her compassion, but also Jor-El's youthful arrogance and petty entitlement and Lara's militaristic temper and aggression. These traits would both help and hinder him throughout the course of his life and shape him into the man he would become later in his life. Powers & Abilities Powers * Kryptonian Physiology: Although he was not raised under Krypton's red sun Rao or in Kryptonian gravity or habitat, Superman's essential makeup is that of a Kryptonian. Thus, he is afforded tremendous abilities while in the environment of the yellow sun Sol of Earth. These abilities are numerous and diverse; expanding from being purely physical as well as mental, metaphysical, sensory, and even supernatural, psionic and metaphysical. **''Absorb Solar Energy: The core of Superman's powers is his inborn Kryptonian ability to absorb and metabolize the yellow light and energy from a yellow sun such as that of Earth. His Kryptonian body "drinks" in and stores the yellow sun's light and energy in a manner similar to a solar battery; converting it into the superhuman powers he possesses. His powers are at their apex when he is exposed to direct yellow sunlight. Even when not directly exposed to a yellow sun, Superman's body draws upon reserves of yellow sunlight stored in his body. These reserves last for hours and recharge within seconds of exposure to yellow sunlight to be used again. ***Super Strength: Chief among Superman's arsenal of superpowers is his dramatically enhanced strength. Superman is unarguably among the most physically powerful of beings in the known universe. Even from infancy, baby Kal-El developed increased strength once exposed to Earth's yellow sun; splitting a kitchen table in half as well as kicking holes into walls and into his own crib when he was a mere toddler. As he reached three years of age, he could lift a whole bed over his head; by age four, a whole pickup truck. By age five, he could bend steel in his bare hands. ***Super Speed: ***Invulnerability: ***Flight: ***Enhanced Senses: Abilities Vulnerabilities * 'Kryptonite: **Green Kryptonite: **Red Kryptonite: **Blue Kryptonite: **Black Kryptonite: **White Kryptonite: **Jewel Kryptonite: **Gold Kryptonite: * ''Magic'': *Mind Control: * ''Physical Limitations'': Superman's super strength is not infinite, nor is his super speed limitless; there are always weights he can't lift, beings he can't outrun, and puzzles he can't solve. **Extreme Trauma: His invulnerability as well as his accelerated regeneration provide him an exceptional resistance to even the most intense of physical damage that does indeed seem like indestructibility to an onlooker. However, Superman is not truly indestructible, nor is he an immortal. Extreme physical trauma will injure and potentially kill Superman just as it would any normal human. **** ''Superpowered Beings''''': Superpowered beings or creatures with strength and invulnerability levels equal to or even greater that those of Superman are indeed capable of piercing his flesh or breaking his bones, usually with the full exertion of their powers. Doomsday was able to inflict fatal injuries on the Man of Steel both due to his super strength being several times stronger than Superman's as well as his razor-sharp bone protrusions that could slice through invulnerable Kryptonian skin.